


The Storm

by hobbitgirl05



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Barbara is the trollhunter, F/M, Stricklake - Freeform, Trollhunter!Barbara, oh jeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl05/pseuds/hobbitgirl05
Summary: I got sucked back into this fandom and I´m so happy about it.  AU where Barbara got picked as the Trollhunter.  Hopefully this will go somewhere?





	The Storm

Barbara looked at the amulet her son had brought back after school.  He swore it had spoken her name when he and Toby had passed by the canal on their way to school that morning.  

¨It was glowing!  Really cool, actually,¨ he had said, fiddling with one of the dials.  ¨I think it´s like a walkie-talkie or something?  Or maybe a bluetooth speaker.¨  He handed it to her through the car window.  ¨It was literally calling your name, so I think you better take it.¨

She held it up to her ear and gave it a shake.  It didn´t seem to be doing anything now.  She put it back in her pocket.  She knew she was putting too much stress on Jim.  He always had worried too much.  She could easily imagine him hearing things.  Barbara scowled at the file in front of her.  She would cut back at work, start  _ forcing  _ administration to give her day shifts.  Jim would be going to college in just a few years, and she had already missed so much.  She was going to make it up to her son.

But first,  there were  patients that needed her.  She sighed, apologizing for the umpteenth time to her son in her mind.  She wished she was half as good at being a mother as she was being a doctor.

 

    _______________________________________________________________________

Barbara started back from her car.  The street was completely empty, and the sky was turning from an inky black into a rich purple, the promise of sunrise maybe only half an hour away.  She stifled another yawn as she unlocked the door.  

As she started up the stairs, she heard a crash in the basement.   _ Damn raccoons. _  She stopped by the pantry to grab a broom, not bothering to hang up her coat.  Quietly, she opened the door.  She was going to give those raccoons a scare they wouldn´t forget, she hoped, and maybe then they would stay away for more than a day this time.  As she felt her way down the steps, she saw something rush past the boiler.  Clutching the broomstick tighter, she reached the bottom step and reached for the light. 

Barbara nudged the boxes underneath the stairs out of the way with the broom, when she heard a crack, immediately followed by pitch dark, and a stifled scream, as she covered her mouth to keep herself from waking Jim.  Still feeling her heart trying to break free of her chest, she began laughing at herself.   _ So jumpy.  It´s like when you were little, and afraid of the things living in the base-  _ Barbara´s mind immediately stopped as she faced six large, yellow eyes staring at her.

¨Lady Bar-ba-rah!¨ Shouted a voice.  

Screaming, Barbara´s hand shot to her pocket.  

The voice continued,undeterred.  ¨We´ve found-¨ the thing was suddenly very deterred as he also began screaming as Barbara´s pepper spray met most of his eyes.  She ran past him, still screaming, when something else monstrously huge stepped in front of her.  

¨Hello,¨ came a deep, slow voice.  Still screaming, she tried to spray again before dropping the bottle when she heard the door upstairs open.

¨Mom?!?¨ she heard her son shout, footsteps rushing down.

¨Jim, go back upstairs and call 911!¨  Barbara shouted, brandishing the broom at the giant.  He turned to look at the newcomer, as Jim stood frozen at the bottom of the staircase.  Suddenly rage took over her fright, as she suddenly hit the thing on the back with her broom, years of softball paying off as it made sharp contact.  The thing didn´t scream, but it let out an uncomfortable-sounding grunt as it stepped sideways enough for her to rush between it and her son.

¨Leave him alone!¨ she shouted, holding the broom out threateningly again.  

¨Please, Lady Bar-bra,¨ the first thing cried out, rubbing two sets of eyes and apparently still having enough left over to reach out to her beseechingly.  ¨We come in peace!¨  

Barbara scoffed and turned around to rush her son back upstairs when suddenly two giant hands shot out and grabbed both her and Jim, easily circling her entire body and pinning her arms at her side.  She struggled and kicked at the thing.

¨Amulet chose you.¨ Came the deep voice.  ¨You are next Trollhunter.¨

Barbara stopped squirming.  ¨The...the next what?¨


End file.
